Les plaies d'un empire
by Servania
Summary: Il était dans un piteux état lorsque je l'ai retrouvé. Mais il était vivant. Alors j'ai soigné ses plaies et je l'ai veillé jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à lui. Mais quelque chose en lui refuse de revenir. Cette blessure est là, profondément ancrée en lui, et je ne sais pas comment la guérir...


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "guérison" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Titre : Les plaies d'un empire

Résumé : Il était dans un piteux état lorsque je l'ai retrouvé. Mais il était vivant. Alors j'ai soigné ses plaies et je l'ai veillé jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à lui. Mais quelque chose en lui refuse de revenir. Cette blessure est là, profondément ancrée en lui, et je ne sais pas comment la guérir...

Personnages : Prusse et son petit bruder

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas à moi! ~

* * *

Je l'ai trouvé dans les gravas.

Il était mort pour la première fois. C'est toujours une étape difficile, surtout lorsqu'on la vit à un âge physique aussi jeune. Avec ses vêtements noirs, son teint pâli par la guerre et son visage souillé de sang, il ressemblait à un ange déchu, endormi là sur les pierres du champ de bataille. Il avait une blessure à la tête, une à la gorge et une autre dans la poitrine. Le pauvre, il avait dût se sentir choqué.

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras avec soin et l'ai emmené dans la citadelle la plus proche. On m'y a reconnu et on m'a laissé passer sans problèmes. Je lui ai retiré ses vêtements sombres, déchirés et gorgés de sang. Je l'ai lavé avec soin, j'ai nettoyé ses plaies et je les ai bandées pour qu'elles lui fassent moins mal au réveil. Il ne respirait pas, mais je savais que son cœur, un cœur de nation, battait toujours au fond de lui. Son peuple ne pouvait pas avoir soudainement oublié ce qu'il était, c'était impossible. Je l'ai ensuite habillé d'une chemise de nuit, l'ai bordé bien chaudement dans un lit et l'ai veillé, comme le awesome bruder que je suis.

Il a dormi longtemps, très longtemps. Je crois que ça a duré plusieurs semaines. J'avais peur pour lui, même si je suis bien trop awesome pour avoir peur. J'ai failli me mettre à croire que ces grands morceaux de ciel enfermés dans chacun de ses yeux n'apparaîtraient plus jamais. Mais ses blessures cicatrisaient, signe qu'il était toujours lui-même. Il dormait toujours et, parfois, il disait des choses dans son sommeil, des mots que mes awesomes oreilles n'arrivaient pas à bien entendre. Le seul mot que j'ai compris c'était "promis".

On m'apportait les nouvelles par courrier et j'ai appris qu'on avait renommé son territoire "confédération germanique". Je lui ai dit mais je crois qu'il ne m'entendait pas, endormi comme il l'était.

Et puis, un beau jour, comme ça, ses yeux se sont rouverts. D'un coup. J'ai cru que je rêvais mais il s'est mis à bouger et d'awesome larmes ont coulé sur mon visage. J'était si heureux de le voir revenir que je l'ai serré dans mes bras à l'en étouffer. Il m'a repoussé faiblement et m'a regardé avec le regard le plus vide que je n'ai jamais vu. Et là, j'ai compris.

- Qui êtes vous?, a-t-il demandé.

- Tu te rappelles pas? Je suis ton awesome bruder Prusse!

- Et moi, je suis qui?

- Tu est mon awesome petit frère, la confédération germanique. Ouais, un jour, on te trouvera quelque chose de plus court...

Il a eu l'air perdu et j'ai ressenti comme un pincement au cœur. Mais je savais que je ne devais pas m'apitoyer. C'était déjà génial qu'il n'ai pas disparu comme Rome ou Vati.

On a discuté et je lui ai rappelé ce que je pouvais. Mais je ne savais rien de la vie qu'il avait mené chez Autriche, j'était trop occupé à me battre à ce moment là. Malheureusement, c'était la période sur laquelle il posait le plus de question. Il avait l'air très préoccupé. J'avais beau lui répéter que je n'en savais pas plus, il insistait toujours. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il a abandonné et s'est rendormi, pour quelques heures cette fois.

Le lendemain, il m'a harcelé pour que je l'emmène sur le champs de bataille où je l'avais trouvé. J'ai accepté mais j'avais peur qu'il souffre de revoir cet endroit. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il n'y avait presque plus rien. Le vent, la pluie et les charognards avaient nettoyé la plaine. Il ne restait plus que quelques débris, ça et là.

Je l'ai regardé chercher pendant un moment. Il semblait extrêmement concentré, sérieux, déterminé. C'était quelque chose de très important s'il arrivait à s'en souvenir malgré son amnésie. Il a retourné des pierres, des morceaux de bois, a examiner des trous et des bosses dans la terre. Pendant plus d'une heure, il a cherché. Et il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

D'abord j'ai éclaté de rire, et puis je lui ai demandé pourquoi il voulait à ce point garder un balais-brosse. Il n'a rien répondu et s'est contenté de le regarder avec attention.

Ce balais, c'était comme un trésor pour lui, il le gardait serré contre lui, refusait de laisser quelqu'un d'autre y toucher. Mais, quand je lui demandais d'où il le tenait, il répondait, embarrassé, qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus. Je l'ai emmené vivre chez moi, il a rangé ce balais au fond de son placard et l'y a enfermé. Et nous n'en avons plus reparlé car je voyais bien qu'il s'en voulait pour quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait pas.

J'ai fini par comprendre une chose au sujet de mon petit frère. Les blessures qu'il avait reçu ce jour-là sur le champ de bataille étaient refermées depuis longtemps, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui attendait toujours d'être guéri. Et ça, même le awesome moi ne pouvait rien y faire...


End file.
